Next Life
by KagamineKen
Summary: Shinichi adalah vampire dari Sekolah St. Rosse. Dia adalah vampire yang sangat populer di kalangan wanita. Suatu saat dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bisa memikat hatinya. Slight Romance!
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan Pertama

**Next life**

**.**

**By: kudoukenny123**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Shinichi adalah vampire dari Sekolah St. Rosse. Dia adalah vampire yang sangat populer di kalangan wanita. Suatu saat dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bisa memikat hatinya.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan / Case Closed © Aoyama gosho**

**Story, Kudou's OC: Alice Swan © KudouKenny123**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, sedikit bahasa jepang, DLDR, sedikit gaje, AU, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter one**

**Pertemuan pertama**

**.**

**.**

Shinichi adalah _vampire senior_ di asrama _St. _Rosse. Dia adalah pria yang sangat populer di kalangan wanita. Suatu hari dia sedang berlari pulang ke asrama dan dia melihat ada seorang perempuan berlari di depannya. Karena sama-sama berlari mereka pun beradu kepala mereka berdua terpental kira-kira 1 meter.

"_Baka_! Kepalaku jadi sakit nih! Lain kali jalan pake mata dong!" seru Shinichi itu kepada perempuan tadi.

"Kau sendiri juga!" balas perempuan itu dengan nada kesal.

Setelah beradu mulut beberapa menit, sang perempuang tersentak dan melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi!" seru wanita itu sambil berlari pergi dari sana.

Shinichi mengangkat bahunya bingung, lalu berdiri dan pergi ke tempat tujuannya semula.

"Bangun! Bangun woi, Babi! Kau pikir sudah jam berapa hah?!" bentak Kid pada Shinichi yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, kau berisik sekali, Kid! Kau pikir aku tidur jam berapa semalam?! Aku kemarin tidur jam 4 (Ngibul)," balas Shinichi pada laki-laki bermata belo (Digebukin Kid) dan bersayap hitam kemerah merahan itu.

"Kau pasti bohong! Waktu itu saja aku ajak nonton bola di kafe kau malah tidur sampe ngiler!" seru Kid kesal.

Akhirnya Shinichi pun bangun dan mereka berdua pun jadi gebuk gebukan.

"Hey, itu suamimu sedang berantem dengan si Kid tuh!" kata Sonoko dengan nada sedikit menggoda kepada Alice.

"Apa sih? Aku kan tidak suka sama Shinichi!" balas Alice kepada tupai bermata hijau dan berekor coklat kehitam-hitaman itu.

"Alah, kau suka padanya, 'kan? Mengaku saja! Kalian berdua kan paling akrab! Pergi ke kantin saja berduaan!" seru Sonoko dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Sementara itu, Shinichi dan Kid pun sudah selesai main gebuk gebukan.

"Sudahlah! Aku mandi dulu! Setelah itu baru kita ketemuan di kantin!" kata Shinichi sambil mengambil handuknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ya sudah, cepat! Kau kan mandinya seperti kerbau!" kata kid dengan nada mengejek sambil melempar kartu AS dan tepat mengenai kepala Shinichi.

Sementara itu di tempat seorang gadis bernama Ran ...

"Ayah, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya!" seru Ran sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ada di atas sofa dan berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan ya!" balas Mouri kepada putri satu-satunya yang sok imut itu. (Di karate Ran)

Saat Ran pergi ke sekolah, tiba tiba uang 10 yen miliknya jatuh dan menggelinding dari kantung roknya. Dia lalu berusaha mengejar uangnya itu. (Miskin amat cuman 10 yen aja di kejar -_-") Uang itu pun lama-kelamaan berhenti menggelinding dan tergeletak tepat di depan asrama sekolah St. Rosse.

"Asrama apa ini? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya ...," gumam ran sambil berjalan memasuki sekolah tersebut dengan penasaran.

Saat dia di lapangan tiba tiba muncul sesosok perempuan berjubah hitam yang memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna hitam di punggungnya.

"Ka-kau ini apa ...?" tanya Ran dengan nada ketakutan.

"Justru harusnya aku yang tanya, kau ini siapa? Kau pasti bukan dari asrama ini," balas perempuan itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Ran kabur dengan rasa ketakutan yang dahsyat cetar membahana badai.

Saat dia kabur, tau-tau dia sudah ada di dapur asrama. Dia lalu bertubrukan dengan siluman kuda.

"Kau! Kau pasti salah satu dari siluman yang ada di sini, 'kan? Ini pasti sekolah siluman!" seru Ran dengan nada penuh ketakutan.

Setelah Ran mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dia pun pingsan. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mulai sadar kembali.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya siluman kuda itu kepada Ran.

"K-kyaaa! Ternyata bukan mimpi! Kau ini sebenarnya apa sih?!" tanya Ran lagi dengan nada ketakutan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, di asrama ini ada banyak siluman yang belajar untuk hidup berbaur dengan manusia," kata siluman kuda itu kepada Ran.

"Oooh, jadi kau ini juga siluman. Aku tadi takut kau akan membunuhku," balas Ran sambil menghela napas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini, aku sudah membuatkanmu _ebi furai_," kata siluman kuda itu sambil menyodorkan _ebi furai_ yang ada di atas meja kepada Ran.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak! Terima kasih ya!" Ran langsung menyantap makanan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya siluman kuda itu kepada Ran.

"Namaku Ran. Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Ran sambil menyantap _ebi furai_ yang diberikan Uma tadi.

"Aku Uma, salam kenal!" kata uma sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uma-san, tadi aku bertemu dengan wanita aneh? Penampilannya mirip _shinigami_. Apa dia memang _shinigami_?" tanya Ran sambil melap mulutnya dengan _tissue_.

"Ooh, mungkin dia keturunan dari _shinigami _dan manusia murni," ucap Uma.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin berkeliling di sekolah ini dulu," kata Ran sambil pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Baru beberapa langkah dirinya keluar dari dapur asrama, Ran tiba-tiba langsung berhenti mengingat sesuatu yang telah dilupakannya.

"Oh, iya! _Baka_! Aku lupa aku kan harus kembali ke sekolah! Kenapa aku bisa di sini? Makan _ebi furai_ segala lagi!" seru Ran sambil berlari menuju keluar sekolah itu.

Saat berlari dia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria, dan mereka berdua pun terjatuh. Ran terbelalak menyadari siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya. lalu menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau kan ... pria yang waktu itu menabrakku di hutan ...?"


	2. Chapter 2: Perkenalan

**Next life**

**.**

**By: KudouKenny123**

**.**

**Summary:**

**"Ka-kau bukan kah kau orang yang waktu itu menabrakku?"/ "Aku ingin menjadikannya istriku!"/ "Kau tidak boleh pulang karena kau sudah mengetahui rahasia sekolah ini."/ Shinichi dengan seenaknya membawa Ran ke sekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?!**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan / Case Closed © Aoyama gosho**

**Story, Kudou's OC: Alice Swan © KudouKenny123**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, DLDR, sedikit gaje, AU, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter two**

**Perkenalan**

**. **

"Ka-kau bukan kah kau orang yang waktu itu menabrakku?" seru Ran dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Kau yang menabrakku!" balas Shinichi dengan nada kesal sambil melakukan pembelaahn diri.

"Ah, Sudahlah! tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar aku sedang buru-buru lain kali saja berdebatnya!" ucap Ran sambil berlari meninggalkan Shinichi.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Shinichi sambil bangkit mengejar perempuan itu dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah! Sakit, lepaskan tanganku! Aku harus pergi ke sekolah!" seru Ran sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Shinichi kepada gadis yang di tariknya itu dengan nada tajam.

"Aku Ran Mouri, dari sekolah Teitan! Cepat lepaskan aku! Aku harus pergi ke sekolah!" ucap Ran kepada pemuda bermata coklat kemerah-merahan yang ada di depannya.

Akhirnya Shinichi melepaskan genggamannya dan Ran pun langsung berlari ke pintu keluar. Shinichi hanya bisa menatap Ran dengan tatapan kaget. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang mengacuhkannya. Walaupun manusia, gadis-gadis minimal biasanya akan berusaha menanyakan nama atau sekolahnya. Gadi ini benar-benar berbeda ...

**~18.00~**

Saat Ran berjalan pulang tiba-tiba dia melihat sesosok pria sedang bergelantungan tiang lampu.

"hey, masih ingat denganku?" kata Shinichi sambil bergelantungan di tiang lampu.

"Kau yang tadi dan kemarin bertabrakan dengan ku, 'kan?!" seru Ran kepada Shinichi.

"Sudahlah, kita selesaikan nanti saja! Sekarang ikut aku!" ucap Shinichi.

Tiba tiba keluar sayap dari punggung Shinichi. Dia menggendong Ran dengan _bridal style_ dan pergi dari sana. Kira-kira lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah ada di sekolah _St._ Rosse, tepatnya di kamar Shinichi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ada sesosok pria masuk dan mendekati mereka. Pria itu lalu terbelalakm kaget menyadari keberadaan Ran di sana.

"Shin! Apa kau sudah gila?! Apa yang kau lakukan membawa manusia ke sekolah ini?!" tanya Kid dengan nada kesal dan sedikit bingung.

"Aku membawanya karena aku mencintainya! Aku ingin menjadikannya istriku!" jawab Shinichi dengan santainya sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa memperdulikan Kid yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dan Ran yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"APA?! Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan itu! Aku kan belum bilang mau atau tidak! Lagipula kau tidak mengatakan apapun dan seenaknya membawaku tadi!" ucap Ran sambil sedikit menjauh dari Shinichi.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria lain lagi-lagi memasuki kamar itu, dan seperti Kid tadi, dia juga kaget melihat sosok Ran.

"Shin, apa kau sudah gila? Sebentar lagi kan bulan Oktober darah manusia akan mengental! Memangnya kau bisa mengendalikan semua murid di sini?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat tua bermata hijau berjubah hitam memiliki sayap dan memegang tongkat itu dengan nada agak tidak percaya.

"hah? Oktober ...? berarti sebentar lagi aku akan berulang tahun!" ucap Ran dengan nada antusias. Sombong amat sih ulang tahun aja bangga! (Di tendang Ran).

"Hah, memang kapan kau ulang tahun?!" tanya Shinichi yang pensaran dengan semangat.

"10 Oktober," kata Ran sambil menoleh ke Shinichi.

"Hei-hei! Kalian berdua apa-apaan sih? Kok malah membicarakan tentang ulang tahun?" sahut Kid dengan nada sedikit kesal karena merasa dirinya dilupakan.

"Cepat! Bagaimanapun kau harus membawanya keluar dari sekolah ini secepatnya, Shinichi!" kata lelaki terakhir yang memasuki kamar tadi, Hattori, kepada Shinichi dengan nada memaksa.

"Tidak bisa! Dia kan calon istriku ...!" balas Shinichi dengan nada sombong.

"Ng ... ngomong-ngomong, calon istrimu ke mana?" tanya Kid sambil menunjuk ke tempat tadi Ran berdiri. Kini sosok Ran sudah tidak ada di sana dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Ran ...! Ran! Di mana kau?!" seru Shinichi panik sambil mencari Ran kesana kemari.

Sementara di tempat Ran sekarang ...

"_Aku harus kabur dari sekolah ini bagaimanapun caranya!"_ gumam Ran dalam hati.

"Ran, tunggu!" seru Shinichi dari belakang sambil mengejar gadis idamannya itu.

Tiba-tiba semua murid merasakan bau manusia, dan mereka langsung mengejar Ran. Saat Ran sudah sampai di pojok sekolah dan semua murid juga sudah dekat dengan Ran karena ingin menghisap darahnya, Shinichi, Hattori, dan Kid langsung berkumpul di depan Ran dan membubarkan aksi liar murid-murdi itu.

"Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa! Makanya jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" seru Shinichi memperingatkan sambil memegang tangan Ran.

"Kau sendiri aneh! Padahal kita kenalan saja belum, kau sudah bilang mau menjadikanku istrimu!" seru Ran. Perlahan, air mata gadis itu menetes karena keakutan. (Ah, dikejar aja udas ketakutan, gimana kalau uda dimakan?)

"Oh iya, aku lupa kita belum berkenalan! Aku Kudou Shinichi, aku adalah keturunan _vampire_ murni. _Vampire_ yang memakai baju kemeja putih ini adalah sahabatku, Kaito Kid. Dia adalah keturunan _vampire_ dan manusia murni. Dan yang memakai jubah hitam dan memakai tongkat itu Heiji Hattori, dia itu adalah keturunan _Shinigami_ murni. Hei, sudahlah! Jangan menangis lagi! Aku jadi merasa bersalah nih!" kata Shinichi.

"A-ah, iya. A-aku harus pulang sekarang," balas Ran sambil menyeka air matanya.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita dari ujung.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang karena kau sudah mengetahui rahasia sekolah ini," kata wanita itu kepada Ran.

"Tapi aku harus pulang, atau tidak nanti aku bisa terpental lagi oleh angin mamaku!" kata Ran kepada wanita itu itu dengan muka memelas (Biasa cari perhatian).

"Aku kepala sekolah di sini, dan kau harus tetap tinggal di sini. Berikan nomor telepon rumahmu, aku akan menelpon ke rumahmu," ucap kepala sekolah itu .

Setelah itu pak kepala sekolah pergi ke ruangannya dan menelepon ke rumah Ran.

"Halo aku kepala sekolah _St._ Rosse. Aku ingin anakmu tinggal di sini. Ini sudah waktunya, kau tahu itu, 'kan? Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini darinya lebih lama lagi ..."

"Baiklah, memang mungkin ini memang sudah waktunya ..."

**~In dorm~**

"Ran, kenalkan, ini Sonoko. Dia yang akan menyiapkan seragammu," kata Shinichi sambil menunjuk ke Sonoko.

"Baik, tapi aku kan belum tahu apakah aku boleh tinggal di sini atau tidak. Mamaku juga pasti tidak akan mengizinkan," ucap Ran dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kata siapa mama tidak mengizinkan? Mama mengijinkan kok asal Ran mau," kata seorang wanita sambil jalan dari pintu masuk.

Merasa mengenali suara itu, Ran lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Mama? Benarkah? Mama akan mengijinkan ku tinggal di asrama ini?" tanya Ran dengan nada kaget.

"Iya, lagi pula Ran kan harus mandiri," kata perempuan yang merupakan Mama Ran itu kepada putri tunggalnya itu.

"Baik, aku akan tinggal di sini!" balas Ran dengan nada ceria.

"Kalau begitu, mama pulang dulu ya," ucap Mama Ran sambil berjalan ke luar pintu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ucap Ran sambil memandangi Shinichi yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di kamarnya.

"Menggelar kasur. Kan hari ini Ran akan tidur bersamaku" kata Shinichi dengan pedenya.

"APA?! Siapa yang mau tidur bersamamu?!" seru Ran sambil meng-_karate_ Shinichi.

"Aduh! Sakit! Aku kan hanya bercanda!" kata Shinichi sambil meringis sakit sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Ya sudah. Em, Sonoko-san, mana seragamku?" ucap Ran sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Sonoko dengan agak canggung.

"Ini, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Ah, dank au tidak perlu canggung begitu. Tidak usah memanggilku dengan sopan begitu, panggil saja Sonoko," kata Sonoko sambil memberikan satu set seragam kepada Ran.

"Terima kasih, Sonoko. Bisa tolong tunjukkan kamarku?" kata Ran meminta tolong kepada Sonoko.

Sonoko lalu mengangguk dan mengantar Ran ke kamarnya.

"Itu kamarmu, di sebelahnya adalah kamarku," kata sonoko sambil menunjukkan kamar Ran.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ganti baju dan tidur dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sonoko!"

**~1 week later~**

"Ran, bangun! Bangun!" seru Shinichi sambil menepuk punggung Ran.

"Oh, sudah pagi ya? Kyaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" seru Ran yang kaget melihat sosok Shinichi kini berdiri di kamarnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Oh, iya, ini hadiah ulang tahunmu," kata Shinichi sambil memberikan bungkusan kado yang ada di tangan tersebut.

"Apa ini? Kubuka ya?" tanya Ran sambil memegangi kado tersebut.

"Silahkan" kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

Ran lalu membuka bungkusan kado itu.

"Wah! Ini bagus sekali! Terima kasih!" seru Ran sambil memegangi kalung berbentuk hati yang diberikan Shinichi.

"Ya sudah, kau cepat mandi! Teman-teman sudah menunggumu di luar," kata Shinichi sambil melemparkan handuk kepada Ran.

"Baik!" seru Ran sambil menangkap handuk yang dilempar oleh Shinichi.

**~18.00~**

Ran, Shinichi, Kid, Sonoko, dan Kazuha kini sedang duduk di taman. Tiba tiba Ran merasakan ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Tiba tiba keluar sayap putih yang indah dari punggung Ran dan keluar ekor berwarna putih.

"K-kyaaaaa! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Ran sambil memandangi tubuhnya.


	3. Chapter 3: Gagak Mix

**Next Life**

**.**

**By: kudoukenny123**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Apa ini...?! Kenapa keluar sayap dari punggung ku?!"/ "Wah, sayap dan ekor yang bagus"/ "Enak saja aku kan sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kepadamu Sonoko aku tidak suka sama Shinichi!"**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan / Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

**Story, Kudou's OC: Alice Swan © KudouKenny123**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, DLDR,sedikit bahasa jepang, sedikit gaje, AU, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter Three**

**Gagak Mix**

seru Ran kaget memandangi tubuhnya.

"Jangan jangan kau..." ucap Shinichi memberi jeda pada kata-katanya, lalu memandangi Ran.

Tiba-tiba Ran bangkit berdiri dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya .

"Ran ayo buka pintu ini ada _ebi furai_ yang di buatkan Uma untuk mu..." kata Kazuha sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ran.

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Ran kepada _Shinigami_ yang terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu.

Tiba-tiba dari pintu masuk datang seorang wanita dan menuju ke kamar Ran.

"Ran buka pintunya," ucap wanita tadi yang ternyata ibunya .

"I-ibu?!" seru Ran sambil sambil melirik ke arah pintu.

Tiba tiba ada angin yang luar biasa kencanya sampai menghantam pintu kamar Ran sampai jatuh teman-teman Ran sampai kaget melihatnya

ucap ibu Ran sambil berjalan ke arah Ran.

"Ta-tapi kenapa ada sayap dan ekor yang keluar dari tubuhku, Ma?" tanya Ran bingung sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Mama adalah gagak putih murni sedangkan papa mu adalah manusia" ucap mama Ran kepada putri tunggalnya itu.

"Jadi apakah papa tahu tenteng hal ini?" balas Ran bingung.

"Tentu tahu," balas mama Ran dengan santai.

"Jadi kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku dari dulu?" tanya Ran dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Karena kami masih belum tahu di dalam dirimu lebih mengalir darah gagak atau manusia ini ada bakpao dan _ebi furai_ dari ayahmu," balas ibunya sambil memberikan sebungkus kotak makanan kepada Ran.

"Ooh, terima kasih," ucap Ran sambil mengambil kotak makanan itu.

"Ya sudah, ibu pulang dulu ya," ucap ibunya sambil berjalan keluar.

"Oke, titipkan salamku kepada ayah ya," ucap Ran sambil keluar menemui teman-temannya.

"Yah, ternyata kau juga siluman" kata Hattori dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya kalau begitu kau bisa menjadi istriku!" ucap Shinichi kepada Ran sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Enak saja siapa yang mau menjadi istrimu?!" ucap Ran sambil menendang Shinichi.

"Mana bisa Shinichi kan sudah punya Alice," kata Sonoko sambil menatap Ran dengan tatapan sedikit jahat.

seru gadis yang datang dari pintu masuk.

"Hai, Alice. Ternyata kau sudah kembali bagaimana keadaan ibumu di kampung?" tanya Kid kepada Alice.

"Hai, Kid. Keadaan ibuku baik-baik saja," jawab Alice kepada Kid sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ooh, jadi kau yang namanya Alice itu," ucap Ran sambil menghampirinya.

"Iya kenalkan aku Alice Swan kau pasti murid baru di sini ya?" ucap Alice sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengannya (Ran).

"Salam kenal namaku Ran Mouri," kata Ran sambil bersalaman dengan Alice.

"mari ikut ke kamarku aku membawa oleh oleh loh buat Ran juga ada" ajak Alice sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun ikut ke kamar Alice.

**~Alice bedroom~**

"ini baju untuk Shinichi. Ini sweater untuk Sonoko. Ini tongkat Shinigami, jika di pasang akan menjadi bentuk love untuk Heiji dan Kazuha, semoga kalian makin serasi. Syal ini untuk Kid, dan ini ada coklat untuk Ran," ucap Alice sambil membagikan oleh-oleh yang di beli nya ke teman-nya.

"Terima kasih syal ini bagus!" ucap Kid sambil memegangi syal yang di berikan Alice kepadanya.

"Wah terima kasih tongkat nya juga sangat bagus," kata Hattori sambil memegangi tongat itu.

"Wah sudah jam segini aku harus kembali ke kamar untuk tidur," ucap Ran sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Iya sudah jam 12 aku juga sudah harus kembali ke kamar," ucap Sonoko sambil berjalan ke luar.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian pun semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

**~07.00~**

**~Ran bedroom~**

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" ucap Ran sambil membalikkan badannya dan melihat jam weker yang ada di atas mejanya itu.

Mengetahui sudah jam 7, dia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi.

**~Cafetaria~**

"Hey, di mana Ran?" tanya Alice kepada teman tupainya itu.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin dia sedang mandi," balas Sonoko kepada.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kamarnya saja?" ajak Kazuha kepada Sonoko dan Alice.

"Ya sudah," balas Alice.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan ke kamar Ran .

"Ran buka pintunya" teriak Sonoko dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu Ran.

"Iya sabar, aku sedang memakai baju!" balas Ran dari kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Kira kira 1 menit kemudian Ran pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa teman-teman?" tanya Ran kepada tiga teman yang sedang berada di depannya itu.

"Kau ngapain aja sih? Ini kan sudah jam 07.35! Sebentar lagi kan kita mau masuk kelas!" seru Sonoko dengan nada sedikit kesal .

"Alah... kan masih ada 25 menit lagi!" balas Ran dengan santai.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau masih bisa santai bilang begitu? Apa kau lupa hari ini kita masuk jam 07.40!" ucap Sonoko dengan kesal.

"Hah?! Masa sih? Sepertinya saat pelajaran terakhir bu Jodie tidak bilang apa-apa tuh!" balas Ran kebingungan. (bu Jodie= wali kelas Ran dll).

"Bukannya kau tidur sampai ngiler?" ucap Sonoko dengan nada mengejek .

"Oh iya, aku lupa aku kan ketiduran ya! Hehehe!" balas Ran dengan wajah memerah.

"Ran, kau jangan santai-santai cepat ambil tasmu dan kita ke kelas! Pelajaran akan di mulai sebentar lagi!" seru Kazuha dengan nada sedikit memaksa .

"Ah, iya!" balas Ran sambil mengambil tas nya yang ada di mejanya itu.

**~In classroom~**

"Yah, tinggal 1 menit lagi! Tidak sempat makan deh!" ucap Ran sambil mengelus perutnya yang kelaparan itu (siapa suruh tidur kaya kebo mandi lama lagi(di gebuk Ran)).

"Ini tadi aku membelikanmu roti. Aku tahu pasti akan begini," kata Alice sambil memberi roti itu kepada Ran.

"Wah, terima kasih! Aku sudah lapar sekali!" balas Ran sambil membuka bungkus roti itu dan memakannya (untung ada Alice kalau ga ada Alice mati kelaperan kali lu (di tinju Ran)).

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong, mana Shinichi dan yang lain?" tanya Kazuha kepada tiga temannya itu.

"Entah lah tanya saja pada Ran dia kan calon istri Shinichi~ ^_^" kata Alice dengan nada menggoda.

"Hey, hey, aku kan belum bilang mau atau tidak kepadanya!" balas Ran sambil melirik temannya itu dengan tatapan sedikit jahat .

"Hai, seperti nya kalian sedang mencari kami ya?" tanya Shinichi yang tiba-tiba datang dari pintu .

"Hai, Kazuha! Kau makin cantik saja pagi ini!" ucap Hattori kepada pacarnya itu.

"Terima kasih! Kau juga sangat rapi hari ini!" balas kazuha kepada pacarShinigami-nya itu .

"kalian ini pacaran terus, kita masih SMA tau!" seru Sonoko cemburu karena masih belum punya pacar karena masalah mukanya (di geplak Sonoko).

"Kenapa Shinichi boleh, sedangkan kita kenapa tidak boleh?" kata Hattori samgbil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang ada di sebelah Shinichi.

"Memangnya Shinichi pacaran dengan sia—" perkataan Sonoko di potong oleh guru yang baru masuk.

"Selamat siang anak-anak hari ini kita akan berburu di hutan sekolah," ucap guru yang baru masuk itu.

"Berburu? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Ran kepada teman sebangkunya (Alice).

"Maksudnya kita akan berburu di hutan. Kita harus menekan tombol di leher robot yang akan di lepaskan di hutan," jelas Alice pada temannya yang masih dungu itu (di hajar Ran).

"Hari ini robot yang akan di lepaskan adalah Anaconda, Beruang, Singa, dan Harimau. Untuk anaconda scorenya 200, Beruang 150, Singa 100, dan Harimau 50. Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan masakan spesial dari Uma-_san_. Kalian harus membuat tim 1 tim berdiri atas 7 orang," bu guru itu menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu pas kita kan bertujuh," ucap Shinichi sambil berjalan ke arah teman-temannya itu.

"Iya, kita harus menang agar mendapat makanan spesial dari uma-_san_!" seru Ran dengan bersemangat.

"Iya benar!" seru Sonoko menyetujui pendapat Ran.

"Para murid yang sudah mendapatkan teman untuk menjadi tim sudah boleh langsung pergi ke hutan," ucap bu guru itu kepada murid-muridnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita langsung saja ke hutan," ucap Shinichi dengan semangat .

Mereka pun langsung pergi ke hutan sekolah .

"kyaaa! Ada ulat!" jerit Ran ketakutan sambil berdiri di belakang Alice.

"Hey, kau kan calon istriku kenapa kau malah berdekatamn dengan Alice? TT_TT" ucap Shinichi sambil menengok ke Ran.

"Ah, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kalian tunggu aku di sini ya! Aku segera kembali!" seru Ran sambil berlari pergi menuju ke gedung sekolah.

"Hah? Bagaimana sih istrimu itu Shinichi padahal sebentar lagi kita akan berburu," ucap Kid dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Sudahlah, namanya juga perem—" belum selesai bicara, omongan Shinichi sudah di potong oleh jeritan seorang perempuan.

"kyaaaaa!"

"Jangan-jangan ..." ucap Heiji sambil membalikkan badan.

"Suara itu," ucap Alice.


	4. Chapter 4: Menikah?

**Next Life**

**.**

**By: kudoukenny123**

**.**

**Summary:**

"Bukankah itu suara Ran?"/ "Sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan perburuan kita"/ "Akhirnya kau jadian dengan Alice! Jadi di antara kita bertiga tinggal Shin yang masih jones (jomblo ngenes)!"

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan / Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

**Story, Kudou's OC: Alice Swan © KudouKenny123**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, DLDR,sedikit bahasa jepang, sedikit gaje, AU, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter Four**

**Menikah?**

**.**

**.**

"Bu-bukankah itu suara Ran?"ucap Sonoko panik.

"I-iya ayo cepat kita ke sana!" seru Kazuha panik sambil berlari ke tempat Ran pergi.

Saat sampai di tempat Ran.

"Lucu sekali..." ucap Ran sambil mengelus seekor _unicorn_ kecil berwarna coklat.

"Kyaaa! Benar, dia lucu sekali!" seru Kazuha sambil berjalan ke tempat Ran.

"Dasar perempuan ...," ucap Hattori dengan nada kesal.

"Padahal aku sudah panik kirain ada apa" ucap Kid dengan nada kesal sambil membetulkan topi putihnya yang miring tadi akibat berlari.

"Sudahlah namanya juga perempuan jangan di masukkan ke hati" ucap Shinichi.

"kau terlalau membelanya Shinichi" ucap Kid sambil membuat muka jahat (baru tau gua muka bisa di bikin ya?-_-).

"Betul!" seru Hattori menyutujui Kid.

**~Kitchen~**

"Uma, ada kabar buruk. Makanan untuk para pemenang hilang!" seru seorang pegawai di dapur kepada Uma dengan wajah panik.

"Cepat cari! Kalau tetap tidak ada, kita tukar saja dengan makanan lain!" intruksi Uma dengan nada panik sambil mengambil kuali.

**~School Forest~**

ucap Kid sambil membuang mukanya (ga sayang muka, masa muka di buang-buang -_-).

Saat di hutan mereka mengumpulkan banyak poin. Anaconda = 5, Beruang = 8, Singa = 9. dan malam pun tiba saatnya untuk pengumuman.

"Dan sekarang saatnya pengumuman, dan pemenangnya adalah ... JENG JENG JENG" ucap ibu Jodie dengan nada berlebihan.

"CEPAT BU!" seru semua murid dengan kesal.

"Iya-iya ibu hanya bercanda kok. Dan pemenangnya adalah ... grup Shin!" ucap bu Jodie sambil tersenyum.

"Horeeeee!" teriak Ran, Sonoko, dan Alice kegirangan.

"Kita ya menang ternyata," ucap Heiji dengan santai.

"Ya, jerih payah kita tidak sia-sia juga ternyata," ucap Kid sambil merangkul pundak Shinichi dan Hattori.

"Ya, kau benar. karena kita menang, kita akan mendapatkan makanan spesial dari Uma-_san_. Ngomong-ngomong, apa ya makanan spesial itu?" tanya Shinichi yang mulai lapar.

"Maaf bagi pemenang, bahan makanan spesialnya tadi kabur, jadi aku ganti dengan _ebi furai_ dan _sushi _saja ya. Kalian boleh makan sepuasnya," kata Uma-_san_ sambil melirik ke grup Shin.

"Tidak apa, yang penting kita dapat makan sepuasnya. Ya kan, Bao Bao..." kata Ran sambil melirik ke _unicorn_ kecilnya itu.

"Hah, itu kan bahan untuk makanan spesialnya?! Kau menemukannya di mana?!" tanya Uma kebingungan.

"Apa?! Dia makanan specialnya?! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Bao Bao kepadamu!" ucap Ran sambil menyembunyikan Bao Bao di belakang.

"Tapi Ran daging anak _unicorn_ sangat lembut dan enak jika di makan dan itu juga berkhasiat dapat memperhalus kulit loh!" ucap guru itu kepada Ran.

"Sudahlah, Bu Jodie. aku juga sudah membuat makanan lain kok. Biarkan saja jika Ran ingin memelihara _unicorn_ itu," ucap Uma-_san_ sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bu Jodie dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mari kita makan," ucap bu Jodie mengajak makan.

Setelah itu semuanya pergi ke ruang makan. Ran langsung dengan cepatnya mengambil _shushi_ itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Setelah puas memakan _shushi_,dia pun melanjutkan memakan _ebi furai._

"Wah, nafsu makan calon istrimu besar sekali Shin!" ucap Hattori dengan nada menyidindir.

"Biar saja, suka-suka dia dong," ucap Shinichi dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kid? tumben dia tidak bersuara. Biasa jika aku menyindirmu dia kan langsung ikut-ikutan," kata Hattori dengan muka bingung.

"iya-ya ... Kita cari saja," ucap Shinichi mengajak teman Shinigami-nya itu.

Setelah mencari kemana-mana akhirnya mereka menemukan Kid.

"Ayo, Kida. Makan satu saja! Ini sangat enak loh!" kata Alice sambil menyodorkan_ sushi_ yang ada di tangannya .

"Tidak ah! Aku tidak suka _shushi_!_" _ kata Kid sambil memalingkan muka.

"Ayolah! Ini enak!" ucap Alice dengan nada memaksa.

Akhirnya Kid pun membuka mulutnya dan memakan _shushi_ tersebut sambil di suapi Alice.

"Ternyata _shushi _tidak enak juga ya!" ucap Kid sambil mengunyah _shushi _yang tadi di berikan Alice.

"Semua makanan juga pasti akan terasa enak jika di suapi orang yang di sukai. Hehehe ...," ucap Heiji dengan nada menyindir.

"Benar" kata Kid sambil mengunya _shushi _tadi.

"Tuh kan! Sia bilang benar, Shinichi! Hahaha! Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini dia memang suka sama Alice!" seru Hattori sambil tertawa.

"Hah?! Tidak! Aku hanya mengigau tadi!" elak Kid sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Tidak usah berbohong lagi. Aku sudah mendengar kebenaran itu dari mulutmu, " ucap Alice sambil mencium pipi kanan Kid.

"A-apa aku tidak salah lihat tadi? Kid dicium Alice!" seru Hattori dengan nada menyindir.

"Kau tidak salah lihat. Sahabat kita baru saja akan berpacaran dengan gadis yang memang di incarnya dari dulu," ucap Shinichi dengan tersenyum menyindir.

"Se-sebenarnya aku sudah suka padamu dari dulu Alice. Ma-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kid sedikit gagap.

"Pasti, karena aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu," jawab Alice sambil tersenyum.

ucap Hattori dengan nada meledek.

"Iya! Hahaha!" ucap Kid sambil terkekeh. Shinishi hanya bisa Manahan kesal saja mendengar ejekan dari teman-temannya.

"Hei, siapa saja tolong dong! Ran ketiduran nih" teriak Sonoko.

"Biar aku yang saja mengantarnya!" seru Shinichi sambil berjalan ke arah Ran.

Shinichi pun mengantar Ran ke kamarnya.

"Saat tidur dia manis juga ya," gumam Shinichi dalam hati.

Saat sampai di kamar Ran diapun melepaskan Ran di tempat tidurnya dan memaikannya selimut karena juga sudah mulai merasa ngantuk Shin pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

**~07.00~**

**~In Sky~**

"Hei, di mana Vini?" tanya seorang pemuda memakai jubah putih sambil melihat ke akuarium.

"Ada apa sih, Ray? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut," tanya seorang pemuda berambut hijau kepada temannya itu.

"Vini hilang, Ken!" kata Ray pada Keni.

**~Cafetaria~**

"Hei, lihat di jendela ada ikan loncat loncat!" ucap Ran kepada tiga temannya itu .

"Iya benar! ayo kita lihat ke luar!" balas Alice sambil bangkit dari kursi.

Sesampainya di luar mereka bertemu dengan Shinichi, Kid, dan Hattori.

"Kalian melihat ikan itu juga?" tanya Shinichi kepada Ran, Alice, Sonoko, dan Kazuha.

"Aku akan tangkap ikan itu dan menyerahkannya pada Uma-_san_ dan menyuruhnya membuat _Shasimi_.Sonoko, Alice, Kazuha, ayo bantu aku!_"_

"Baik!" Semua serempak menjawab.

Setelah itu Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, dan Alice pun meloncat menangkap ikan itu, tetapi tiba-tiba ada sinar kuning dari langit yang membuat mereka berempat naik ke atas. Ikan itu jatuh ke tangan seseorang, tetapi Ran, Sonoko, dan Kazuha terperangkap di dalam sebuah botol dan badan mereka pun menyusut.

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau berada di dalam sini!" teriak Ran meminta tolong.

"Tenang, Ran! Aku akan menolongmu!" seru Shinichi.

"Hei, kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Keni kepada Ray.

"Iya, aku sudah mengurungnya di sini," kata Keni sambil menunjuk ke botol yang berisi Ran dan teman-temannya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut!" tanya seorang perempuan yang keluar dari kamar di kapal itu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Gia? Tadi ada orang menculik Vini. Aku sudah menahan mereka di botol pusakaku ini," kata Keni pada perempuan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ken, Ray, dan Gia. Mereka itu kan 3 dewa dari 7 dewa keberuntungan!" ucap Hattori kepada Shinichi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa? mana mungkin kita bisa melawan dewa!" jawab Shinichi tegang.

Tiba tiba Gia berada di depan Shinichi dan muka mereka sangat berdekatan.

"Hai pria tampan maukah kau bersenang senang denganku?" ucap Gia dengan muka memelas.

"Sikapnya muncul lagi" ucap Ray mengomentari Gia.

"Kau jangan mendekati ShinKU!" ucap Ran tiba –tiba keluar angin yang ternyata di buat oleh Ran karena amarahnya.

"Hei, kau jangan jangan putri dari Eri kan?" ucap Gia kepada Ran yang ada di depannya.

"I-iya memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Ran dengan bingung.

"Aku adalah teman seangkatan mamamu dulu. Aku baru saja mau mampir ke rumah mamamu. Tidak kusangka kau sudah sebesar ini. Sudah punya pacar lagi! kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya!" kata Gia sambil mencium pipi kanan Ran.

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Katanya jika kau mendapat ciuman dari Gia kau bisa berbahagia selamanya loh!" ucap Heiji.

"Tanpa ciuman darinya pun aku akan bisa membahagiakan Ran dengan kemampuanku sendiri! Mau kah kau menjadi istriku Ran?" kata Shinichi sambil memeluk Ran.

"Mau-mau saja" ucap Ran dengan santai.

"Hah, kau serius? Biasa kau kan langsung menolak dan menjauh dariku," ucap Shinichi kepada Ran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi kalau kita sudah lulus," jawab Ran

"Ran jahat! Tes kelulusan itu kan paling sulit! Kita harus bisa hidup berbaur dengan manusia!" ucap Alice dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Tapi buatku dan Shinichi, itu kan hal yang mudah. Tetapi aku masih ingin lebih lama lagi di sekolah ini bersama kalian," seru Ran dengan tersenyum.

**XXX THE END XXX**


End file.
